The Junkyard
by TakeHeart
Summary: Like the title says. Just a place to store some drabbles, ficlets, and such, because they were mostly too short or too vague to fit anywhere else. Look around. You might find something worth reading. Contains different kinds of pairings.
1. Silence KabuShika

A/N: Done for **Kyaki.** Experiment on KabuShika.

* * *

There was never a moment of silence when they were together.

The rustling of clothes when hands roamed, the loud ragged breaths when lips drew near, the moans of contentment when marks were left—there never was a moment of silence.

They couldn't afford it.

Silence meant seeing the regret lurking in each others' eyes. It meant holding back and waking up from that dream. It meant having too much time to think of their situation; about how wrong it was, how much of a traitor they were, how everything would end if they keep up with this scandal.

So they chose to touch, to savor, to kiss, to claw, to grunt; because at least it felt right this way, at least they wouldn't have the time to feel guilty about anything, at least there wasn't any frightful silence that might one day break them.

A Sound-nin and a Leaf-nin. How absurd. They were both geniuses, known for their craftiness, tactical minds, and firm decisions.

But they both fell, right at the instant their gazes met, and no matter what kind of strategies they come up with, or how many moves ahead they plan, they can never truly escape from each other.

Because somehow, they knew that deep inside, they didn't want or wish for any silence.


	2. For the Sake of the Clan Part 1

A/N: Done for naruto100 LJ community, challenge: History Repeats Itself. Part one.

* * *

His breath hitched in his throat as Neji watched the seal being branded onto Hinata's forehead. He clenched and unclenched his fist while forcing down the urge to grab Hinata and bolt. 

_The enemy has demanded, that the Leaf hand over the body of the Hyuuga heiress as a peace offering to end the war._

Hinata collapsed after the last stroke was drawn. And Neji's pulse raced when he saw her struggle up and approach him.

_Leaf is fighting a losing battle. The only option left for us is to follow the enemy's demand, or face annihilation._

Neji's gaze rested on the markings on her forehead, before traveling down to land on her paper-coloured eyes.

_The Hyuuga will serve the Leaf till the end, and Hanabi is chosen to lead the future Hyuuga clan, while Hinata will end this war._

"Please, Neji-niisan," she breathed out every syllable of his name slowly, tenderly; enjoying the way it rolled out of her tongue.

"I'll be happier if I die by your hands."

Neji wanted to scream at her. Wanted to tell her how he would find a way out of this. Wanted to see her nod and smile and agree with him.

And yet, he could not deny her final request.

His chakra-filled palm came into contact with her chest, the exact spot that he had hit her during the Chunnin exams. But this time, this time, Neji knew that Hinata would not be standing up again.

For the sake of the clan, another person dear to him was given away again.


	3. For the Sake of the Clan Part 2

A/N: Part two. One-sided ShinoHina

* * *

The war had ended. Everything was back to normal. Smiles were back on everyone's faces. The villagers were adjusting back to their routines before the war again.

But at the cost of her life.

Hinata had been given away. _Given away_ as some peace offering.

She didn't deserve this. She could have been celebrating this peace like everyone else was.

There was only a necklace that was given to Hinata by her mother before she died, in place of her. Her body—which Shino knows that would be as beautiful as it had always been even if it was ashen and white and cold—was still lying somewhere with the enemy.

_No_, Shino corrected himself bitterly, _our ally._

After all that dramatic war and heavy bloodshed, after all those Leaf Shinobis had risked their lives to save the village, after Hinata had sacrificed herself for everyone's sake... There were allies now after a rotten piece paper called the _peace treaty _was signed?

Shino wanted to march up to the Hokage's office and tear up that contract. He wanted to wage war again. He wanted millions to die until he was satisfied.

But then, Hinata's death would have been for naught.

She would gladly throw away her life for the sake of others. She would not complain about the injustice done to her if everyone else would be happy from it. She would even be smiling on her deathbed as long as the village was safe.

Lowering his head, he prayed for Hinata before walking out of the Hyuuga compound, feeling his heart heavy and eyes moist.

And as he pictured Hinata; the way the corners of her mouth lift up shyly when she smiled, the way her cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink whenever she blushed, and the way her milky orbs—full of sincerity and pureness—looked at him; lighting up at the mere compliment she received, Shino lived and died all over again.


	4. Reasons InoSasu

A/N: Drabble I did for naruto100, challenge: boxes. InoSasu

* * *

Eyes hidden by long, blond locks stared at the box held by pale, trembling hands. 

The lid was opened a moment later, and bitter tears smudged photos of a raven-haired boy with onyx eyes.

There was a reason why Sakura kept her hair short.

There was a reason why Tsunade killed every snake she saw.

And there too was a reason why Ino burnt that box—which she had once dusted and stroked lovingly and kept safely under her bed—that fateful day, when she saw Chouji's near-lifeless form, and Shikamaru's face, which seemed to never want to smile again.


	5. Fade Away ItaSasu

A/N: Done for eljay community, inter clan. June Challenge. :3

* * *

There was blood. Everywhere. The red, vicious liquid with a bitter, metallic smell that stung and clogged at his lungs.

He stared at the body lying on the ground; limbs positioned at odd angles, neck bent far too back that hinted at broken bones. There was a hole in his chest; heart ripped out together with pieces of flesh that clung to the veins.

He's dead.

He pulled against his strained muscles and forced a smile. It made his lips tremble.

He's _dead._

He croaked out a laugh that scratched his crushed throat. It sounded wild, hollow, empty.

He's dead. He's _dead_. **He's dead!**

And he should be smiling and laughing over the sight of his carcass, have a celebration and party like there's no tomorrow. He should finally feel free and rid of misery.

But his laughter died out, his lungs constricted and he wheezed and breathed through his mouth, his face was deathly pale, and he clenched his teeth and dug his nails into his palms and shook his head slowly, in disbelief.

In despair.

In agony.

And then he was dropping to his knees and clutching his shirt; staining it in the process with blood, _his_ blood, and his world was spinning furiously so he closed his eyes to block out the dizziness and when he reopened them, his red orbs were gazing lifelessly back at him.

He gave a startled cry and fell on his back, then he was shaking so violently every inch of him _hurt_. He forced down the urge to vomit, and _dammit_, he would absolutely not cry.

_He deserved it. He's a murderer. I feel nothing for him._

His hand brushed something cold and he flinched. There was blood smudged on his face when he looked down again. It marred his pretty features, he decided, and the next thing he knew, his thumb was stroking his cheek and wiping off the stain. He felt sick in his stomach when he realised when he was doing, but his hand remained there.

Nothing seemed to have changed. The skin underneath his fingers were cold and hard as it had always been. Untouchable. Except his hands were caressing his face now, warming it up with his own heat, feeling skin sliding over skin, remembering, longing.

And then he was leaning forward; chest pressed to his shoulder, lips placed on his forehead as one hand ran over his eyelids to close the eyes, and his lips burned, the heat flaring all the way to his toes and to his heart; piercing, scorching, branding himself as _his_.

---

_There were pattering of footsteps and excited voices._

"_Aniki! Aniki!"_

_The boy did some final adjustments to his forehead protector—made of cloth and cardboard and duct tape to stick everything together—and ran his fingers over his slinky outfit that clung like a second skin to smooth out the creases._

_He tied a mask that he had bought last year at some festival to the side of his head, and continued,_

"_Look, look!" he was breathing in short, deep breathes and his eyes were sparkling, "I'm going to the costume party as you, Aniki! Mother sewed the clothes for me. Isn't it awesome?"_

"_I want to be just like you when I grow up, Aniki!"_

_---_

A figure sprang up from his bed with a gasp in the middle of the night, panting and with skin wet from perspiration. His heart constricted when he remembered his dream; the same haunting eyes and body covered with blood.

He turned to the edge of the bed and picked up a discarded piece of clothing from the floor and clutch it to his chest, before turning again to lay on his stomach and bury his head into the cloak; patterned with red clouds.

The familiar musky scent from the cloak had not faded away yet, and he breathed it in deeply. It was absurd, but the scent soothed him like a healing balm, and he sighed contently before closing his eyes.

* * *

A/N: I think the last part was a little choppy, but still. Hmm. Kinda an experiment ficlet; quite glad with it. C&C get cookies! XD 

And a little notice: If you frequent my ficlets, please visit my profile! (some info there) Thanks!


	6. Exchange NejiHina

A/N: Crack ficlet. Be warned. Written for Kame.

* * *

In the dark of the night, two hooded figures ran out of the compound in a hurry and only stopped when they reached a secluded clearing.

Having much need of some fresh air, Hinata tried to step back to catch her breath before realising her hand was still in Neji's—her cheeks flushed as she remembered his warm hand pulling hers during their escapee—and very gently, with her face tinted pink, she removed her hand and gripped her other arm.

Neji noticed her actions and her slightly flustered face, but made no move to comment on it. He inched closer to her instead, one arm going around her back and his hand reappearing on her shoulder.

"Hinata-sama," he drawled, low and husky into her ear.

His female companion only squeaked in response, trying to get out of his tight hold on her. His voice was making her dizzy and shudder, and it was suddenly too warm to be wearing such a thick jacket.

He noticed her discomfort, and so opted for another tactic. Edging even closer to her; almost pressing their bodies together now, Neji ran his thumb down the smooth column of her neck before resting on the zip at the base of her neck. The hand on her shoulder went up to brush her hood behind, revealing her silky hair that reflected the moonlight. Three fingers dug into her hair and tilted her head back.

"N-Neji-niisan!" Hinata protested, but was silenced as her blood rushed to her head when Neji slowly pulled the zip down.

"You know you want to," he whispered, his mouth at her throat, "You show me yours, and I'd show you mine," he teased, then revealing her pale, white skin with one final tug.

Hinata could only cover her face with her palms and moan into them as Neji stared at her chest for a very long time. He had every reason to, though, because right there, tattooed just above the hollow of her breasts in black, were the words, 'Your Playground'.

"Che," he muttered, but not before fighting down the urge to blush, forcing his nose not to bleed and memorising all the curves and then—reluctantly; (though he would never admit that)—zipping up her jacket once more.

It wasn't anything serious, Neji thought. She was lucky enough to have such a minimal humiliation when both Hiashi and Hanabi got dead-drunk. He had secretly hoped hers would be worse than his, but it wasn't. It was erotic, even, and could most probably be very much satisfying in the future—but it was really none of his business anyway, he added—(denied his urges).

He looked up to see Hinata still covering her face, and slowly removed them and grunted a 'let's head back'.

He was going to go along with his plan 'B' now that his initial plan of nursing his pride with 'His wasn't as bad as Hinata's' failed. And plan 'B' consisted of knives and daggers and two white-eyed, forehead unmarked, members of the Hyuuga kneeling and begging for his forgiveness.

It took him a while to realise Hinata wasn't following him, but Neji didn't really care. She was most probably still standing there and blushing like an idiot at the thought of her curves being seen by him a while ago.

And then he had to kick himself mentally and force down the images of those two perfect, delightful things and carry on walking back to the Hyuuga estate.

The wind whipped up then, and, to his horror, his hood was blown back, exposing his new, shiny, bald head to the world.

* * *

A/N: -laughs and runs away- Okay. I hope that wasn't too much to handle. XD -expecting flames- 


	7. Apology NejiHina

A/N: NejiHina, set after the Chunnin exams

* * *

She hadn't expected this.

"I'm sorry."

He was right by her bed, his arms hanging stiffly at either side, and his head bowed low.

She tried to say something in reply, but the sterile smell of the hospital room was suddenly all too choking.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, just to make sure she could clearly hear it; just in case he wasn't loud enough the first time.

She opened her mouth again, but still no words came out. Her chest hurt; her lungs must be burning. But there was so much she wanted to tell him!_ It's okay, it's enough, thank you, thank you, thank you._

"I'm so--" he tried for the third time when she wasn't responding, but her hand shot out and rested on his cheek, stopping him. He tilted his head up slowly to look at her.

She gave a helpless sniffle, wiped off her tears in embarrassment, and smiled.

* * *

A/N: -laughs- This is what I pictured Neji would do. :3 C&C? 


End file.
